So Similar, Yet WORLDS Apart!
by TraceAce
Summary: Benoit and Jericho fiction. About their tag-teamness. Yep.


It was weird standing there, his body taunt, his eyes staring at his savior. And that was what he was, he had saved him. He wasn't suppose to be that good, though. They were suppose to hate each other. Why the hell did he help him?  
  
At first he figured it was just to get back at Angle, but he stayed in the ring. He cleared out Regal too. He had literally saved him from being totally stomped. However, Jericho was still a bit reluctant, he knew the man in front of him too well. He just wasn't sure what Benoit was thinking.  
  
His mind began turning, and he slowly began to remember the past. He remembered standing side by side with the man he now fought so venomously. They were always battling against each other, but they never hated each other like they acted like now so often.  
  
Perhaps it was because they were so much like each other. They knew each other so well it almost defeated the point of fighting. They still did though, trying to best each other, but always ending up becoming quite even in wins and losses.  
  
So similar, yet worlds apart. Benoit always was the quiet one, and he..well, he was pretty loud a lot of the time. Most of the time. He really did run his mouth a little too much, usually got in trouble for it too. Still, with all their differences, Benoit had gotten him out of a lot of trouble since they were kids, and vice versa too.  
  
He had no clue what to really do, so he simply retreated out to the back. He looked back as he was going up the ramp to still see him watching him. He owed the guy, he had to give him that. He owed him a save, because that was the right thing to do. He actually owed him a lot of saves, and Benoit himself owed a few saves too. There were a lot of times when Jericho had attacked his enemy, only ending up to actually save Benoit's ass from certain doom.  
  
No, this couldn't be happening. They haven't gotten along since the day they showed up at the wrestling gym. The similarities finally drove a stake in the slight friendship they had had. They became their worst enemies, and even the coaches sort of kept them apart. The few times they did their matches against each other, the matches were brutal. Brutal looking, anyway. They complimented each other so perfectly, perhaps it was because they had such a heated rivalry, they always wanted to beat each other in wrestling prowlness and moves.  
  
It continued on when they ended up, again, together. WCW had employed both of them, and now they ended up fighting in that company. Jericho finally got the chance to finally remove himself from Benoit a while later, when he was asked to join the WWF. He joined, Benoit stayed behind.  
  
With the two far apart, Jericho forgot about the huge fight that had been brewing since they were kids between them. He actually all together forgot about him. That is, until he heard the list of new wrestlers coming in.  
  
His heart sunk when he heard his name, but he said nothing. He already figured Vince knew about their past, and was using it to his advantage. He was already perfectly right. They already started a huge battle against each other from the moment he had appeared on TV.  
  
Jericho had finally reached his locker room, sighing slowly as he sat down against the soft chair that was about the only thing comfortable in the bleak room. This was too weird. Benoit had always showed that animosity towards him, even when they were slight friends. He never actually purposely saved him from getting destroyed, but instead did it to attack his enemies. It seemed that way until he got rid of Regal too.  
  
Standing, he realized he just needed to walk. That's all, he would become calm with a short walk. It always relaxed him. Opening the door, he stepped out. He didn't know why Benoit being nice to him rattled his nerves so much, but it did. Walking slowly, he kept his head down as he pondered the problem.  
  
"Urgh." Loud banging. Jericho looked up, scanning the area until he saw the shadows of people fighting in one hallway. Jericho figured it'd be Rock and Austin, or some other mortal enemy. He slowly walked to the hallway, peeking inside.  
  
His eyes widened. Well, there was Regal, and then there was 3 people, Saturn, Malenko, and Latino Heat himself. They were surrounding Benoit, who looked wiped out and beaten. It was right there he noticed the large steel bat in Regal's hand.  
  
He froze a second, his mind suddenly exploding into a memory so long ago he couldn't even believe he could remember it. It came in flashes. He remembered being cornered, two eyes scaredly looking at the big brute in front of him. He was trapped, he had no where to run. Closing his eyes as the huge bully raised his hand, he suddenly heard a loud 'oof'. He peeked open his eye, and blinked seeing the bully off his feet, and plenty mad.  
  
"Run!" snapping out of his stare, he glanced to the right of the huge kid to see someone looking around his age. "Come on!" It only took that for him to take off, the bully not even standing yet.  
  
Now that same instinct snapped into Jericho and suddenly he pratically slammed into Regal. He went flying, smashing into the wall, the bat falling to the ground. Jericho just barely ducked as the bat tried to connect with his skull after Saturn snatched it. He caught the bat with one hand, using his weight to push it into the stomach of the bald wrestler. He fell back, holding his stomach in pain. He took the bat, ready to strike anyone who even tried to come near him.  
  
"Man, this guy is crazy." Malenko quickly pulled up Saturn and Guerrero dragged Regal away. Jericho didn't let his guard down until they were totally out of sight. He lowered the bat, then finally threw it to the ground. Kneeling down, he helped Benoit, who had finally was stirring.  
  
"Benoit? Yo, Chris, wake up." Jericho had managed to get him into a sitting position. He hit his cheek lightly, and Benoit snapped awake, shaking his head. Jericho stood up, smirking.  
  
"Always getting yourself into trouble.." Benoit blinked, staring up at him.  
  
"My head hurts." he muttered, and that was probably the first time Jericho ever heard him admit any pain.  
  
"Alright, up we go." Jericho linked his arm with his, pulling him up.Benoit sort of slumped against him, and he used all his strenght to hold him up. "Man, you're heavier then you used to be." After dragging him to his locker room, he put him down on that only comfortable area.  
  
"There was a bat..and.." he winced, as he put a weak hand on his stomach area. There was a nasty bruise there. Jericho frowned, taking an ice pack out of the little freeze that was given to all wrestlers to keep ice packs in. He handed it to Benoit, who put it on the bruise.  
  
"Man, you were totally destroyed."  
  
"If they didn't have a bat I would have took them." he sighed.  
  
"You can stay here until you're fully recovered enough to get to your locker room." Jericho shrugged, sitting on the other chair in the room.  
  
"Thanks." he muttered under his breath. He seemed to have slowly come too.  
  
"What was that?" Benoit glared at him, rolling his eyes.  
  
"Don't push it, blondie." he replied.  
  
"Aww, you know you like me. You wouldn't have saved me. Hell, you wouldn't have fought me for who knows how long." Jericho waved a hand.  
  
"Ahh, whatever." he stood up, wincing slightly.  
  
"Wait, Chris.." Jericho stepped forward as Benoit attempted to leave. "Why the hell do we keep fighting." Benoit stayed silent for a second.  
  
"I don't know." he shook his head. "I don't even remember."  
  
"Then why don't we just stop?" Jericho stepped forward. "Come on, Chris..we're so much alike that it's getting old."  
  
Benoit turned, watching Chris for a moment. "Maybe." He tossed the ice pack to him. "I'll think about it." he winced as he tried to bend down. The bruise was still sore.  
  
"Benoit..remember when we were little, when we met? You saved me." Benoit turned, grinning slightly.  
"You were a wuss even when you were little." he grinned.  
  
"I helped you as much as you helped me." Jericho pointed out. Benoit rolled his eyes, turning his back again.  
  
"I guess so." he walked out then, closing the door behind him.  
  
Jericho stood silent for awhile, then smiled. "One day we're going to see eye to eye." he told himself. "And when that happens, no one is going to be able to stop us."  
  
After all, there was no better tag teams then the ones who knew each other's every move, right? 


End file.
